Can't Sleep
by Hessao
Summary: Difficile de trouver le sommeil par une nuit d'orage. Alors quoi de mieux, pour y remédier, que de la passer à deux ? Et de se faire des confidences, par la même occasion ... (Oz x Alice) (One-Shot)


**Hessao's (First) Word : **

_Oh ... Ohayo mina ..._

_Je ... Je vous remercie d'avoir sélectionner ma fiction pour la lire ... Ça ... ça me touche beaucoup ! ... _

Bon allez, trêve de timidité, on est pas là pour ça ! Etant donné que l'histoire qui va suivre est la première fanfiction que je vais poster sur Internet de toute ma vie _*tremble de peur*, _une petite présentation de l'écrivaine s'impose : je m'appelle Hessao, mais dans la vraie vie, je porte un autre nom (étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?). Pourquoi ce nom de plume ? Je vais vous le dire, vous allez voir, ça va aller très vite : j'ai tout simplement prit mon anime préféré, **Sword Art Online**, j'ai gardé ses initiales, **SAO**, puis j'ai brodé un nom à partir d'elles ... Ça a donné Hessao ... Non, ne m'applaudissez pas pour cet éclair de génie, c'est trop d'honneur ! ^_^

Bref !

Je vous donnerai plus de détails sur la personne un peu folle que je suis dans ma présentation (si j'arrive à voir comment ça marche ce bazar ...), que vous serez évidemment libre de lire ou non ... Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes LIBRES après tout ! Et tâchez de garder ça en tête ! \o/

Voici donc une petite fiction sur **Pandora Hearts**, le sacré saint manga de Mochizuki-sensei.

Plus de détails ci-dessous. _(flemmarde absolue)_

Sur ce, _ENJOY_ ! o/

**Can't Sleep**

**Résumé : **

Difficile de trouver le sommeil par une nuit d'orage. Alors quoi de mieux, pour y remédier, que de la passer à deux ? Et de se faire des confidences par la même occasion ... (Oz x Alice) (One-Shot)

_**Note : **_

_Je donne des **titres anglais** parce que l'anglais, c'est cool ! ~_

_Mais j'écris des **histoires en français** parce que le français aussi, c'est cool ! ~_

_(Ouais, enfin c'est surtout que je serais incapable d'écrire une histoire en anglais ... Trop dur pour moi, même si j'adore cette langue ... C'est juste pour faire genre je suis bilingue, même si ... ouais, non, retourne dans ton trou, sale mythomane vantarde à souhait ! XD)_

_Et puis, il faut bien soutenir sa langue, parbleu ! Vive la France ! \o/_

_**Pandora Hearts **appartient à Jun Mochizuki._

_Lisez le manga, regardez l'anime accessoirement et acheter des lapins en peluche si vous trouvez qu'Alice est cool._

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Sleep<strong>

Un orage grondait bruyamment sur le pays au cours d'une nuit qui s'annonçait pourtant calme et paisible. Oz était dans sa chambre, essayant de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Le bruit de la tempête lui rendait la tâche difficile.

"Ces foutues intempérie d'été ..." soupira-t-il en se tournant dans son lit.

Alors qu'il grommelait dans ses couvertures, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup. Oz sorti sa tête, intrigué par cette irruption soudaine. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il ne pouvait distinguer qu'une ombre marchant jusqu'à son lit avant d'y entrer en se glissant sous les draps, habillement. La mystérieuse silhouette remonta jusqu'aux côtés du jeune duc qui put alors découvrir le visage de cet intrus.

"Tiens ! Salut, Alice ! Que me vaut cette visite nocturne ?"

Oz ne semblait pas très surpris de voir sa Chain débarquer dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Au contraire, il savait qu'elle viendrait. Parce qu'Alice venait souvent se réfugier auprès de lui pendant la nuit.

"J'arrive pas à dormir, Oz ... Ça m'énerve ... C'est à cause de l'orage ..."

"Tu as peur, c'est ça ?" dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

"Pas du tout !" hurla-t-elle avec rage. "Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! J'ai peur de rien, moi ! Je suis la grande B-Rabbit !"

"Ha ha ! Mais tu as le droit d'être effrayée, Alice ! Même les créatures les plus puissantes peuvent avoir peur de quelque chose, ce n'est pas une honte !"

"Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas peur ! J'arrive pas à dormir à cause du bruit de la pluie et de l'orage, c'est tout !"

"Et donc, tu estimes que tu pourras y parvenir en venant dans mon lit, c'est ça ?"

"Tu es mon serviteur ! Ton rôle est de me soutenir quand j'ai des problèmes ! Et c'est précisément le cas en ce moment ! C'est pour ça que je suis venue ! Tu comprends décidément rien à rien, baka !"

"Bon d'accord, très bien ! Si ça peut t'aider à régler tes problèmes, tu peux passer la nuit ici. De toute façon, j'imagine que même si je ne le voulais pas, tu resterais quand même, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Exactement !"

Le blond s'amusait de voir à quel point la jeune fille était entêtée. Il la recouvrit chaudement de ses couvertures, puisqu'elle allait définitivement partager sa couche pour la nuit. Leurs visages se faisaient face.

"Ça tombe très bien, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de tout ce raffut. On pourrait discuter pour tuer le temps, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil daigne venir à nous, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"J'en dis que j'ai faim et que je veux manger de la viande, voilà ..."

"A cette heure de la nuit ?! Mais tu as pourtant repris quatre fois du gigot au dîner !"

"C'était pas assez ! J'ai toujours faim de viande, moi ! J'en serai jamais rassasiée, j'aime trop ça !"

"Tu aimes tellement ça que tu t'es même permise de piquer dans l'assiette de Gil,ha ha !" dit-il en étouffant un fou rire à la pensée de cette scène.

"Bah quoi ? Cette Tête d'Algue ne mangeait plus alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il allait finir par laisser son assiette pour de bon ! Un si beau morceau de viande à peine entamé ! Finir comme ça aux ordures ! Moi, j'appelle ça un crime ! Je pouvais pas tolérer ça, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Alors je l'ai mangé."

"Et ça a mis Gil en colère ! Il était fou de rage après toi et vous avez encore une fois failli vous entre-tuer mais c'était tellement drôle que j'ai frôlé la crampe d'estomac, tellement je riais !"

"Mais il avait qu'à finir son assiette, aussi ! Comment je pouvais savoir, moi, qu'il allait vraiment tout manger ! On rigole pas avec la viande, bon sang ! Oh ! Et ce sale clown qui s'est permit de toucher à MA part pendant que j'étais distraire par la Tête d'Algue ! J'aurais pu sortir ma faux que je l'aurais tranché en deux pour avoir osé faire ça !"

"Ah oui, je me souviens ! Tu étais encore plus en colère que Gil à ce moment-là ! Et le carnage qu'était devenu ce dîner avait fini par faire perdre patience à Sharon ..."

"Sh ... Sharon Onee-sama me fait vraiment peur quand elle s'énerve ... Ça, j'ai pas honte de le dire, par contre ... La manière dont elle a massacré Break puis la Tête d'Algue ... Avec ce sourire terrifiant ... Je me suis calmée sur le coup ! ..."

"Moi, ce qui me fait surtout bien rire, c'est que c'était à cause de toi que le dîner avait tourné au fiasco, mais en fin de compte, ce sont Break et surtout Gil, qui, au final n'avait rien fait, qui ont pris à ta place ! Estime-toi heureuse que Sharon tienne beaucoup à toi, ça t'évite bien des problèmes, ha ha !"

"De la chance, je sais pas trop ... J'ai toujours peur qu'elle finisse par s'en prendre à moi, surtout quand elle me donne des leçons ! J'ai l'impression que si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle veut que je fasse, elle va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ... Je l'aime bien, Sharon Onee-sama mais vraiment, elle me fait super peur ..." marmonnait-elle en se cachant dans les couvertures, apeurée par ses propres paroles.

"Mais non, mais non ! Elle t'aime trop pour ça !"

Alice ne donna pas de réponse pendant quelques jeune duc prit cela comme une envie de dormir, du moins essayer d'y parvenir, ainsi fit-il en sorte de chercher le sommeil également.

"Oz ..."

"Hm ?" fit-il en ouvrant un œil.

Alice le regardait d'un air plutôt sérieux, ce qui le surprit quelque peu. Comme elle avait remarqué que le col de sa chemise de nuit était déboutonné, laissant entrevoir le haut de son torse, elle se rappela d'une lui demander son avis, elle se mit à déboutonner ce qui restait encore d'attaché. Oz fut alors plongé dans la confusion la plus totale.

"A ... A ... Alice ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Mais ... Mais arrête !"

Malgré sa résistance, il ne put pas l'empêcher d'aller au bout de sa tâche et en quelques secondes, sa chemise était ouverte intégralement.

"Alors il est toujours là ..."

Le torse d'Oz exposé laissa apparaître aux yeux de la Chain, le sceau qui marquait l'établissement de leur contrat. Il se trouvait toujours sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Alice le regardait tristement.

"Ah ça ... Contrairement aux autres contractants illégaux pour lesquels le sceau n'apparaît que quand ils usent des pouvoirs de leur Chain, le mien reste toujours visible. Break dit que c'est parce que la relation qu'on entretient tous les deux est spéciale."

La jeune fille posa ses doigts sur le symbole et considéra pendant quelques secondes le tracé qu'avait déjà effectué l'aiguille sur le cercle.

"Tu sais Oz, je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur le sort qu'on connaîtra, toi et moi, une fois que l'aiguille aura fait un tour complet ... surtout par rapport à toi ..."

" ... "

"Quand j'y repense et en voyant cette marque, je commence à regretter d'avoir passé ce contrat avec toi ... Si j'avais su plus tôt que ça impliquerait tant de conséquences, je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait ... Ou peut-être bien que si ... J'ai été égoïste, faible aussi ... J'ai lâchement profité d'une proie tombée dans mes filets pour m'échapper de l'Abysse ... Je n'ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments, je n'ai pensé qu'aux miens, aveuglée par mon désir oppressant de fuir ... Mais je me suis rendue compte de beaucoup de choses en vivant à la surface avec vous tous ... Et j'ai surtout réalisé que je tenais beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre, qui plus est si tu disparaissais par ma faute ..."

Elle parlait avec tant de sincérité qu'elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer. La culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Seulement, ce n'était que son point de vue ; en guise de réponse, Oz se mit à lui tapoter la tête et à ébouriffer ses cheveux avec énergie, ce qui la fit vite revenir à elle.

"Mais ... Non mais t'as fini, ouais ?! Arrête ça tout de suite, t'entends ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?!" grognait-elle en le repoussant.

"Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, ha ha !"

"Non mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! Imbécile de serviteur !"

"Alice !"

"Quoi ?"

"Arrête de te faire du mal."

"Me faire du mal ? Comment ça ?"

"Ecoute Alice, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ces choses-là. Moi-même, je ne m'inquiète pas pour une simple et bonne raison ; c'est qu'on ne vit pas dans l'avenir, mais dans le présent, par conséquent, se projeter dans l'avenir et y rester reviendrait à ne plus vivre. Tu dois prendre chaque jour comme il vient, sans te soucier du reste parce que c'est ça, vivre."

" ... "

"Ne regrette pas d'avoir passé ce contrat avec moi. Tu avais peur, tu étais désespérée, tout simplement. Je comprends bien ce sentiment. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose que toi à ta place. Mais il y a quand même un bon côté à tout ça ; c'est grâce à ce contrat qu'on a pu se rencontrer et rester ensemble par la suite. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je te suis reconnaissant d'être devenue ma Chain. Même si le temps semble nous être compté, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde parce que ta présence à mes côtés m'apporte beaucoup de chaleur et de réconfort au quotidien. Je pense même que ce contrat nous a donné plus de bien que de mal, quand on voit tous les amis qui nous entourent et la vie plutôt tranquille que nous avons."

" ... "

"Et puis, d'un autre côté, je ne m'inquiète pas trop de notre avenir parce que j'ai le sentiment que tout se finira bien pour nous ... J'en suis sûr et certain ! Alors ne pleure plus, Alice !"

La jeune fille restait sans voix, face à ce beau discours. Avec quelques mots, Oz avait non seulement réussi à la consoler de sa peine, mais il lui avait également redonné courage et espoir quant à l'incertitude de leur destin. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

"Bon ... Maintenant qu'on a chassé nos démons, si on essayait vraiment de dormir ?" dit-il avec un beau sourire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Alice fut coupée par un grondement aussi terrifiant que soudain de l'orage qui la fit sursauter violemment, au point qu'elle laissa échapper un cri de terreur avant de venir se cacher machinalement contre Oz. Elle le serrait fort et tremblait comme une feuille dans ses bras. Légèrement surpris par ce retournement de situation soudain, le jeune duc ne tarda pas à faire entendre un petit rire amusé.

"Tu as vraiment peur de l'orage, en fin de compte ..."

"Urusai ..." grommela-t-elle contre lui, gênée et mécontente de s'être trahie elle-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Hessao's Word : <strong>

Et voilà ! C'est fini !

Ma première histoire postée ... Snif ! :')

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon, bah ... Je m'en vois navrée ...

Bien, sur ce, je vais essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement du site, parce qu'il faut dire que c'est pas évident (j'adore l'anglais, hein ! Mais là, il va me falloir du temps pour assimiler tout ça !_ *retourne à ses tutoriels*_ XD).

Je devrais poster d'autres fictions un de ces jours ... Probablement ...

Ce sera de la romance, généralement (parce que c'est le seul truc qui m'inspire vraiment ... Et parce que j'adore ça, c'est ma drogue ... Enfin vous me comprenez ! ... Je suppose ? XD)

A la prochaine, mina-san ! ~

(Et n'oubliez pas de manger des lasagnes, c'est excellent pour la santé. o/)


End file.
